Whispers of Memory
by Nimmy II
Summary: Vincent is home, safe. He and Cid are getting on with their new life together, and things couldn't be happier. But when strange things begin to happen that haunt Vincent about his past, he along with Cid are forced to deal with things they'd never dreamed


Cid was going to make dinner really special.

He'd sent Shera to her mother's place in Kalm for the weekend, so he and his beloved could spend some time alone at last.

Even though the food wasn't all that spectacular; just Spaghetti Bolognese - he'd cooked the meal with love and tenderness, and that was all that mattered. There was a bottle of red wine, too – to remind them of the night of their first kiss in Icicle Inn. He'd gone up there earlier in the day in the Highwind especially, just so he could get a bottle of that same type of wine.

It was about nine thirty in the evening, and it had gotten dark. Cid lit candles all around the room and turned off the electric lights. Finally, he went over to the stereo and turned on some soft music at a low volume.

He went back to the table, it was set with a red cloth and a tiny glass vase with a single red rose in it. The places for two people were set, although the dinner was still keeping hot in the oven.

Lighting one last candle and setting it next to the rose on the table.

"Perfect!" He huffed, standing back to observe his work with the hands on hips stance of one who is proud of his accomplishment.

He checked his watch – 9:42 pm. Not long now. He went over to a mirror and smoothed back a couple of unruly ash blond tufts. He'd even put on a splash of his special cologne. Cid was dashing indeed tonight. Well, as dashing as the chain-smoking foul-mouthed pilot could get.

He backed into the kitchen and shut the door, so the specially prepared room was concealed.

Just as he clicked the door shut, The front door opening into the kitchen swung open, and in came a casually dressed Vincent Valentine, carrying a small brown paper bag.

"I've got the Rose oil you wanted, though I had to walk around for ages to get it. But why did you want me to go to Cosmo Canyon in the truck? They sell oils at the shop down the street there." Vincent set the bag on the side.

"Vin, that oil from Zeke's place is cheap crap! It smells nothin' like rose. Only the tribal type folks at Cosmo know how to make it just right!" Cid explained, not lying about Vincent's extended errand but not fully revealing the truth yet either.

"I suppose you're right." Vincent sighed. He paused for a moment. "Why do you want the oil? You never struck me as a man that goes for aromatherapy?"

Cid grinned. "Vin, where's yer imagination! Anyway. You hungry?"

Vincent paused again, looking around him suspiciously. "Have you cooked something? I can smell… Bolognese?"

Cid couldn't hold it in any longer. "Hey, lemme take yer coat. Now, go sit down and I'll bring in your dinner." He grinned, hanging Vincent's coat on a hook by the door.

Vincent smiled slightly. He knew Cid was up to something. Nevertheless, he turned and opened the door to the living room, to be greeted by a candle-lit glow and soft music.

"Cid…" He murmured, stepping in and looking around him. "So that's why you sent me to Cosmo Canyon… you were preparing this." He smiled and sat down at the well-set table.

"Well, I meant what I said about the oil…" Cid answered, bringing the plates in and closing the door behind him with his foot.

"So, that's why you sent Shera to Kalm for the weekend, too..?" Vincent ventured.

Cid set the plates down gently, grinning. "Got it in one!"

Vincent smiled gently, picking up his fork. "You're terrible. But thank you." He looked at the spaghetti. "This smells wonderful. You've gone to so much trouble."

Cid laid his hand on Vincent's arm. "No. It's never too much trouble if it's for you." He looked into Vincent's eyes.

Vincent laid his free hand over Cid's. He said nothing, but words weren't really needed.

"Now then," Cid smiled, picking up the bottle of wine and opening it with a cork-screw. He poured two glasses of the dark red liquid and watched Vincent's face. "Do you remember what this is?"

Vincent peered at the label of the bottle in the candle light. "It's… Cherry Rose from Icicle Inn…" He picked up his glass and took a small sip, closing his eyes. "I remember." He smiled.

"The last time you an' me had a bottle of this, we ended up kissin' for the first time. That makes it special." Cid took more than a sip, but then he was Cid.

"I think I loved you even then." Vincent said. He took another sip. "We should eat your lovely cooking before it gets cold," he smiled.

Cid smiled back. "Why not. I'm starvin'."

They ate quietly; not in silence, but in a comfortable quietness where one would speak every now and then.

When they'd finished, they filled their glasses again.

Vincent was about to pick up the empty plates when Cid stopped him with an "Ah-ah!" and took the plates into the kitchen himself. He returned quickly, telling Vincent to wait there at the table a moment while he went upstairs.

Vincent sat quietly listening to the music and running a gentle fingertip over the red rose while he waited for Cid to come back. He smiled as he wondered what Cid was plotting next.

Finally, Cid came back downstairs after about five minutes. He didn't sit back down at the table but instead offered his hand to Vincent, and gently pulled his to his feet. Then Cid blew out the candles in the room before taking Vincent's hand again and taking him upstairs. Cid led him to the bathroom.

Vincent was surprised again as he found the bathroom was candle-lit too, with a bath full of steaming hot water with bubbles, and an unmistakable scent of Rose oil. Rose petals were scattered amidst the bubbles.

Cid looked at Vincent for a verdict, once again proud of his work.

Vincent looked at him with a smile. "It's lovely, Cid... now I know why you wanted the rose oil." He undid the top button on Cid's shirt. "We should get in while it's hot."

Cid was inwardly relieved at Vincent's enthusiasm and smiled as they began to undress each other.

Cid once again marvelled at Vincent's perfect form. He had two real arms for the first time since they had known each other, and they were just as beautiful as the rest of him. In the low candle-light, Cid could see a fair blush touching Vincent's cheeks. It was then that Cid remembered this was only the second time they'd ever been naked together – the last time was when Cloud had told them all to get off the Highwind and find a reason for fighting, just before their journey into the Northern Crater. All the time after that – well… Since Vincent had became ill, it just didn't seem right. And the previous nights since he had been back they'd just lain in each other's arms all night.

But now…

Cid confessed to himself that he hadn't actually thought about this when he'd planned the bath.

But he was glad that it was going so well, and Vincent seemed quietly eager, despite his faint blush.

The last of their clothes were gone, and they slowly got into the bath.

Vincent closed his eyes as the warmth enveloped his body, and the gentle fragrance of roses played with his senses. He opened his eyes and reached out a hand to touch Cid's face. He looked Cid tenderly in the eyes for a long time. "I love you." He said simply, not breaking the soft reverie that had descended upon them.

Cid took Vincent's hand in his own and held it. "I know. And you know I feel the same… but you know that, dontcha?" He asked softly with a smile that folded the creases around his kind eyes. "Damn, you're beautiful." He murmured, leaning in to kiss Vincent.

The water swirled around him as he moved in, and the kiss deepened to become long and passionate, Vincent's bubble-covered hands slid up Cid's water soaked back.

"You smell nice…" Vincent murmured as their lips parted a moment, his hands rubbing up and down Cid's back, leaving trails of bubbles. "You're wearing your cologne, aren't you?" He smiled into Cid's lips.

"Just for you, I am." Cid replied, kissing Vincent's jaw softly.

"Hmm." Vincent smiled gently, slowly tipping his head back against the bath rim as Cid's warm lips laid soft trails of kisses over his throat. His midnight black hair submerged into the water, flowing in graceful slow motion under the surface. Roses were taking over his senses, and soft waves of pleasure washed over him.

Vincent blushed again as this gentle pleasure took effect on his body.

Cid noticed and raised his face to hover inches away from Vincent's, and took in the look in his blood coloured eyes.

The look in Cid's was exactly the same.

Even though the atmosphere in the candle-lit bathroom was soft and tender, something in the air crackled between them softly. The heat radiating from one was intoxicating to the other, and they gazed at each other silently for a long time.

"Are… you sure..?" Cid whispered quietly. It had been a long time since they were last intimate with each other and he was as nervous as if it were their first time all over again…

Vincent did not take his eyes from Cid's as he nodded resolutely, but his eyes betrayed that little nervous flicker that was mirrored in Cid's, and the blush that still touched his cheeks suggested that shyness that Cid remembered the night before everyone returned to the Highwind with purpose held clearly in their hearts.

Cid remembered then what his purpose had been. What his purpose still was. Vincent.

His heart swelled with love and he couldn't hold it in.

"You can't know how much I adore you," Cid whispered meaningfully. "What did I ever do so right in my life to have you?"

Vincent said nothing but kissed him briefly, lovingly. "I often ask myself the same question about you…" He whispered back, then. He cradled Cid's face gently in his rose-petal covered hands. "Come." He bade Cid to rise from the water, and they both stood, stepping out of the bath. Vincent took a large towel from a shelf and began to dry Cid off gently, Cid returning the gesture, until they were both fairly dry, but still smelling sweetly of roses.

Vincent took Cid's hands and they both made their way slowly to their bedroom.

Sorry guys, no lemons here!

I'm bursting with inspiration at the moment, so expect chapter two and further developments soon!

I know the chappie is short and rather soppy, but I think this one's gonna be more highly charged than Breath of Life… so stay tuned!


End file.
